


Sugar and Spice

by derrylossers, happytreasure



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Eddie Alpha!Richie, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derrylossers/pseuds/derrylossers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: When broke college student Eddie Kaspbrak signed up for a sugar daddy app, under the influence of both Bill and alcohol he didn’t think much would come of it. He expects even less when he meets up with one of his matches, so when only a few hours later famous Hollywood actor Richie Tozier is offering to be his sugar daddy he damn near gets whiplash. Before he knows it he’s pulled into the thrilling world of high end Hollywood, and if that wasn’t enough, Richie only wants his company in exchange for paying his college tuition. However, somewhere along the way it stops being about money.





	1. Chapter 1

Richie groans loudly as he lets himself into Bev and Ben’s apartment. When he swings open the door, his best friend turns to give him an amused smile.  
  
“What’s up, buttercup?” she asks.  
  
Richie flops on the couch next to her, resting his head on her lap. “I’m tired of fucking these rich, snobby Hollywood people. They’re good lays, but can I get someone who’s not a total elitist asshole, please?”  
  
Beverly giggles. “You could try one of those dating apps,” she suggests.   
  
Richie wrinkles his nose. “Yeah, but I need an app where I wouldn’t have to reveal my identity,” he points out.  
  
Beverly pauses, taking a moment to think before she lights up. “Ya know, there’s this app called Sugar and Spice,” she says. “That’s how Beth found her omega.”  
  
Richie frowns. Beth was one of Beverly’s favorite coworkers, and she did have a really cute omega, but he remembers them having a weird story about how they got together. “Wait, wasn’t Beth’s girlfriend her sugar baby at first?”   
  
Bev gives him a shiteating grin. “Yeah, but think about it, you wouldn’t have to say who you are because everyone on there is discreet,” she explains.  
  
“I don’t know, Bev,” he says.  
  
“Oh, c’mon,” she encourages. “You could find a cute little omega that could fill all your wildest fantasies—what’s the worst that could go wrong?”  
  
“A giant scandal,” Richie says dryly.  
  
Bev waves her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry, you can use the café Ben owns and we’ll make sure he doesn’t have any cameras or anything on him.”

  
Richie purses his lips. “Okay, fine, I guess.”  
  
Beverly squeals in excitement and hooks up her phone to the TV, so what she’s doing on her phone is displayed on the large flat screen.   
  
Richie watches apprehensively as Beverly downloads the app. Before he knows it, the TV is dominated by soft pastel graphics and a login screen.  
  
Richie watches as Beverly puts in his personal email and the same password he uses for everything. There’s a slight pause as it loads before they’re prompted to fill out information. She quietly fills out his basic information and adds a bio that makes him sound good before adding a picture of him that she took a few years ago. It’s him facing a field of sunflowers, which works since the picture’s taken from behind him, so his face isn’t shown. Otherwise, he’d probably get deleted for catfishing.

 

Once his profile is done she hands the phone to him, allowing him to make slight adjustments as he sees fit.

 

“What now?” he says, handing the phone back to her.

 

Beverly smirks. “Now we wait.”

  
  


-

  
  


Eddie finishes carrying the last box from the car up to the dorm. Bill comes out smirking. “Eddie, this place is amazing. The parties we throw will be insane.”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes, pushing Bill out of the door. “I can’t wait,” he says, the sarcasm dripping from him. He sets the box on the small couch in their dorm, smiling as he looks around. “Bill, we’re finally in our own place. We’re free.”

 

Bill picks him up and spins him, causing the smaller of the two to scream and beat on his back. “Put me down you fucking heathen!”  

 

After Bill puts him down, they start unpacking and getting their room set up. Eddie has his back turned to Bill when he hears him snort. He looks over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow. “Something funny?” Bill sits down, throwing his arms over the couch.

 

“Just wondering how we’re going to get laid if we’re both here.”

 

Eddie groans, throwing himself on his twin bed. “Unlike you, William, some people are here to get an education, not just fuck anyone with legs.”

 

Bill shrugs, laughing. “Eddie, you need to get some dick. It’s been so long, you’re getting cranky. And no one likes a dick-starved, cranky Eddie Kaspbrak.”

 

Eddie gives him a dirty look and throws a pillow at him. “Shut the fuck up, how would you even know? l’m a virgin, smartass.” He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

 

“My point exactly! All the more dick deprived,” he says, standing up and grabbing his phone. “You know, I have an idea.”

 

Eddie looks up with bored eyes. “Oh, god—you thinking? That's dangerous.” Bill sticks his tongue out. “You’re an actual child, Bill.”

 

“Speaking of babies--”

 

“No one was talking about babies.”

 

Bill clears his throat. “Okay, anyway...speaking of babies. Remember last night when we got drunk on cheap wine and I signed you up for a dating app?”    

 

Eddie sits up, staring at Bill. “What the fuck did you just say?”

 

Bill sighs, as if he’s the one who should be exasperated. “I said we signed you up for a dating app while drunk. It’s great! You’ll love it.”

 

Eddie shoves his head back in the pillow and groans loudly. “What is it?”

 

Bill smiles. “Have you heard of Sugar and Spice?”

 

The smaller boy stands up, running a hand through his hair. “Bill, you are going to kill me. Literally,” he concludes, shooting daggers at his friend and gritting his teeth. “Isn’t it the sugar daddy app?”

 

The alpha sits there, grinning smugly. “Yup. And you’re going to be a cute little sugar baby while also erasing your student debt!”

 

Eddie growls and dives at Bill. “You’re DEAD.”

 

Bill screams.

 

-

  
  
  


It had been a week since Bill signed Eddie up for the dating app. He’d refused to even look at it, claiming it was stupid and pointless, and _no,_ he would not talk to any creepy guys that wanted his ass.

 

After the two boys finished up their first week of sophomore year in college, they were exhausted—and as Bill put it, “I need to get blackout drunk to forget the pain.” Eddie rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed to go to his first college party with Bill.

 

He stands in the bathroom mirror looking at himself, adding the last bit of mascara and glitter to his eyes. He was dressed in a tight black crop top and some black jean shorts courtesy of Bill paired with red high-tops.

 

Eddie walks out and rolls his eyes at Bill, dressed in the definition of a fuck boy. “Are you ready to go? I just want a fucking cherry vodka.”

 

Bill gags. “God, I don’t know how you drink that fruity shit.”

 

Eddie shrugs and grabs his phone. “Let’s go, asshole.”

 

The two of them finally make it to the frat house, and Eddie scrunches up his nose, clearly less than impressed. Bill, on the other hand, can’t get inside fast enough.

  
  


After three hours, Eddie has had enough of random alphas and betas grinding all over him and offering him drink after drink. Finally, he escapes and makes it to a small couch where he nurses his fifth drink, happy on a buzz. He collects a drunk Bill and they start their walk back to their apartment. Eddie practically carries Bill into the room and throws him on his bed. He lands on his back on the floor, giggling along with Bill.

 

Eddie had almost forgotten about the app before Bill drunkenly reminds him: “Have you checked your profile yet, Eds? I bet you have so many hits.”

 

Eddie rolls on his stomach facing him. “If I check it, will you shut the fuck up?” Bill grins and nods. Eddie begrudgingly sits up and gets his computer, logging in.

 

He scrolls through the first couple; all old crusty looking Alphas and even some Betas. Bill was right, he did get a lot of hits and messages. Eddie’s just about to close the laptop when he scrolls past one more: Richie, 27, Alpha.

 

Eddie looks up at Bill. Seeing him passed out, Eddie smirks. “Weak.”

 

The smaller boy stands up, setting his computer down to change in a sweatshirt and sleep shorts. Once he takes his makeup off, he sits back down on his bed, curled up in his blankets as he looks back at his computer and scrolls through Richie’s profile again. He’s surprised to see that none of them show his actual face. They’re all from the behind or cropped photos. Although, Eddie can’t say he’s disappointed. The man’s smile and broad back are more than appealing. The mystery of it all only intrigues him more.

 

Eddie closes his eyes and quickly presses the heart button before slamming his computer shut. He throws his covers over himself and groans. What had he just done?

  
  
  
  


-

  
  


For the next few days, Richie gets a few messages and matches, but nothing that catches his eye. He isn’t really taking the app seriously; it’s more to humor Beverly and her antics.

 

It’s not until a week later that he becomes enthralled.

 

He’s laying with his head on Beverly’s lap, scrolling through his matches, when he comes across a profile with a picture of a stunningly pretty boy. It takes little investigation to reveal he’s a 20-year-old omega named Eddie. Richie clicks on his profile and becomes more entranced with each picture he sees. He’s petite—apparently only 5’6—with tanned skin and light brown, nearly blonde, hair. His face is delicate, with a button nose and the most Bambi-like brown eyes Richie’s ever seen.

 

“Beverly, I think I just found the most beautiful boy in the world,” he states, quickly pressing the heart on the boy’s profile.

 

She snatches his phone up and gasps when she sees Eddie’s face. “Oh, Richie! He’s the prettiest omega I’ve ever seen, you have to get him, I need to put makeup on that face,” she babbles.

 

Richie snorts. “This isn’t the seventeenth century. I can’t just go purchase him,” he points out.

 

Beverly rolls her eyes. “Of course not! But you can woo him!”

 

Richie sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Alright, I guess, what have I got to lose?”

 

Suddenly his phone emits a little buzz, and Richie goes to look at the notification. His eyes widen when he reads it.

 

“What’s up?” Beverly asks.

 

Richie swallows. “He just liked my profile,” he admits.

 

Beverly grins. “It’s fate,” she decides.

  
  


-

  
  
  


Richie stares at himself in the mirror for a few more minutes. He still can’t believe he managed to convince Eddie to go on a date with him. The omega is more than gorgeous, and most definitely out of his league. Richie really wants this to work out. From what Richie gathered from their texts Eddie’s the perfect omega.

 

He stares at his outfit, almost second guessing his choices. The black ripped jeans and Doc Martens are a given, but the bright floral button-up is a little more high-end and well-coordinated than he’s used to.

 

He takes a deep breath and smoothes down his shirt before grabbing his wallet and phone.

 

“I got this,” he mumbles to himself.

 

God, why is he so nervous? He’s been on plenty of dates before.

 

Never with someone so breathtaking, a little voice in his head reminds.

 

There’s something about Eddie that’s so enthralling. Richie’s dated or hooked up with dozens of starlets and Hollywood socialites, but somehow none of them seem to hold a candle to how stunningly beautiful he finds Eddie.

 

He really hopes he doesn’t fuck this up.

 

-

 

Eddie nervously looksthrough his closet, ignoring the chuckle Bill lets out from his perch on the bed.

 

“Looks like someone’s a little anxious,” he laughs.

 

Eddie lets out a frustrated whine. “I don’t even know why I let you talk me into this date! He’s probably some creepy old pervert!”

 

“Eds, calm down,” Bill said, noticing how worked up Eddie was getting. “I can track your location the entire time just in case. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Bill finished, his tone turning serious.

 

Eddie faced him and nodded. “Okay, promise?” He held out his pinky finger.

 

Bill stood up and crossed his pinky finger with Eddie’s. “Promise.”

 

-

 

Eddie got out of the taxi in front of the fancy café at which Richie had chosen for them to meet. “Damn, he really is rich.”

 

He looked at himself in the reflection on the café windows. He had decided to go with a oversized pullover pink sweater—his favorite. Bill said it complemented him too well for him not to wear it. Eddie rolled his eyes.

 

He paired it with some soft washed black skinny jeans and his favorite Converse. He checked his hair one more time before walking in. As soon as he stepped inside, he noticed how empty and quiet it was. “Did I get the right address?”

 

Before he’s able to pull out his phone, he sees him walk towards him. Eddie’s jaw hits the floor.

 

He freezes. The man in front of him is tall and his smile beautiful—but more than that, he’s Richie Fucking Tozier.  

  
  


-

  
  


He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans as he watches the small boy shoulder open the cafe door. God, he’s even cuter in person. He’s dressed up in soft jeans and Converse and a pink, oversized sweater that practically falls off one shoulder.

 

Richie swallows and smiles. “Eddie, right? You look great,” he says softly.

 

Eddie’s still standing by the door, practically frozen. “You’re...you’re Richie Tozier,” he says, glancing around the room as if someone’s getting ready to jump out of a broom closet and inform him he’s been punked.

 

Richie sheepishly scratches the back of his neck. “I was actually kind of hoping you weren’t a fan,” he admits.

 

Eddie wrinkles his nose. “I mean, I’m no groupie, but you are one of the biggest actors in Hollywood right now,” he points out.

 

Richie nods in agreement. “Please sit. The waiter will come take our order in a bit,” he says.

 

Eddie sits down, still giving Richie a suspicious look. “Why’s it empty?”

 

Richie smiles. “Oh, I rented it out for the night. The date wouldn’t be very enjoyable with all the paparazzi,” he explains.

 

Eddie nods, big doe eyes curiously assessing their surroundings. “May I ask why you’re on a sugar daddy app?”

 

Richie laughs awkwardly. “Well, um, when people say everything in Hollywood is fake, they aren’t lying. I’m desperate to be with someone genuine, even if it’s just physical,” he tells him.

 

Eddie frowns. “Isn’t the whole premise of a sugar baby ingenuine?”

 

Richie shrugs. “If someone needs financial help, they’re not caught up in the high-end lifestyle, and if I involved myself with a person who was likely to leak the story, the fact that I’m already paying them would help.”

 

Eddie fiddles with the table cloth. “Fair enough,” he murmurs.

 

Richie swallows. “So, tell me a little bit about yourself?”

 

Eddie blushes slightly. “Not much to tell. I’m not the most exciting person,” he reveals.

 

Richie smiles. “No way someone as cute as you doesn’t have a few stories up their sleeve,” he replies.

 

Surprisingly, Eddie sticks his tongue out before he seems to realize how juvenile it is.

 

Richie laughs. “Did you just stick your tongue out at me?”

 

Eddie covers his face with his hands. “Sorry! It’s usually how I respond to my best friend’s antics,” he explains.

 

“It’s okay, it was cute,” he teases.

 

“Don’t make me stick out my tongue again,” he grumbles.

 

“You’re right, there’s far better things we could be doing with your tongue,” he says slyly.

 

Eddie gasps and playfully kicks Richie under the table. “You dog!” he accuses.

 

Richie laughs again. It’s surprising how easily they’ve fallen into a comfortable atmosphere. “Guilty as charged.”

 

Eddie stares up at Richie with those captivating Bambi eyes and smiles. “What exactly do you want to know?”

 

“What are you studying?”

 

“I’m in med school; I wanna be a pediatrician,” he admits.

 

Richie nods, intent on being an active listener. “So you’re smart,” he concludes. “Brains and beauty, how’d I get so lucky?”

 

Eddie smirks. “Who said anything about you getting lucky?”

 

Richie falters. “Oh, um, I didn’t mean it—“

 

He’s cut off by Eddie’s giggles. “I’m messing with you, Rich. Besides, who knows? Maybe if you play your cards right...” he trails off with a wink.

 

Richie sighs in relief, trying not to think too deeply about Eddie’s insinuation. “So where’d you grow up?”

 

Eddie licks his lips and continues in a soft voice, briefly explaining his childhood in a small town. His voice is so light and comforting that Richie never wants him to stop talking.

 

Eddie tilts his head as he talks, showing of the tan expanse of his unmarked neck. The thought of covering it in his marks flashes through Richie’s head and he gulps.

 

He’s already in too deep.

  
  


-

  
  


Eddie’s starstruck by the man in front of him. The media couldn’t be more wrong about him—there was no way he’s the sweet-talker playboy they make him out to be.

 

Sure, he’s charismatic and has a silver tongue, but there’s nothing insincere about him. He’s almost surprisingly sweet and loyal. And for some reason, that makes Eddie want to jump his fucking bones.

 

Eddie’s leaning across the table before he can even process what he’s doing

 

“Fuck, Richie,” he whispers.

 

His face is a bright red. He’s in uncharted waters, never even thinking about going this far with anyone— much less a random person he met on an app.

 

Richie nods his head and leans in,his breath warm on Eddies ear. “Want to come home with me?”

 

Eddie nodded so fast he and Richie hit foreheads, making them both broke out into giggles. Eddie’s breath catches in his throat when he realizes how close their faces are to each other. Richie looks at Eddie, searching for any hesitation, then closes his eyes and leans in, their lips meeting. Eddie ends up stumbling out of his seat and crawling into Richie’s lap.

 

The kiss starts slow and sweet, Eddie closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Richies neck. Eddie decided to test something, rolling his hips down against Richie. He smiles hearing Richies gasp.

 

Richie grips on Eddie’s sides to stop him before pulling back and looking at him, his eyes dilated and lips swollen. “I think we should head back to mine before this gets too far and I get a boner in my best friend’s boyfriend’s restaurant.”

 

Eddie giggles and nods, sliding off the alpha’s lap. “Yeah, that wouldn’t be good for the papers.”

 

Richie grinned and stands up, taking Eddies hand. “Come on, there's a car out back.”

 

Eddie smiles and lets Richie lead him out back. “I really hope you’re not going to kill me back here.”

 

Richie turns, pulling him into the backseat and signaling his driver to take them to his suite. “The only thing I plan on killing you with is my hot sexy good looks.”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes and laughs. “Guess I’m living forever then.”

 

Richie didn’t let him finish, grabbing him by the hips and pulling the omega back into his lap. “Back where you belong.”

 

Eddie dove in and connected their lips, shutting the taller boy up.

 

-

 

Richie’s slightly amused by Eddie’s wide-eyed reaction to his penthouse; it’s adorably innocent. He makes sure to keep Eddie moving along until they make it to his living room. Eddie happily sits down on the luxurious couch as Richie goes to get them drinks. He plans on making out with the boy, perhaps getting riled up, but he knows they can’t fuck the first night, especially not without discussing boundaries.

 

He plops down on the couch, offering the small omega his drink. Eddie moves close to him, pushing Richie’s will to keep this innocent on the first night.

 

He watches as Eddie places the drink on the coffee table. “I think I want you to be my sugar daddy,” he says with finality, reaching out to grab one of Richie’s hands and placing it on his thigh.

 

“Eddie, you don’t owe me anything if you decide you want this. You know that, right? I’m fine with just paying you for your time,” Richie assures. He really means it, too. The connection he felt with Eddie on their date was more than enough to warrant that.  
  
Eddie shuffles closer so his knees are pressed up against the side of Richie’s thigh.  
  
The little omega purses his lips. “But I wanna try stuff. I’ve never been touched before.”  
  
Richie swallows. Eddie’s going to be the death of him. He’s so oblivious to the way he’s affected him.  
  
“Okay, baby, you wanna be good?” Richie asks.  
  
Eddie ducks his head and nods. “Yes, Daddy,” he says quietly. “But I don’t know how.”  
  
Richie nearly short-circuits at the name, but somehow manages to continue the conversation. “What do you mean?”  
  
Eddie’s blush becomes all the more prevalent. “I’ve never even kissed someone before,” he admits.  
  
Richie’s eyes go a little wide. No way this pretty little omega got through nearly two decades of life without being claimed somehow. “I can teach you,” Richie offers.  
  
Eddie moves closer, finally crawling on his lap. Richie’s hands slide down to the back of his thighs.  
  
“I’d like that, daddy,” the omega says softly.


	2. Masquerade

Richie’s attention is momentarily pulled from the shitty Netflix movie he’s watching when his phone buzzes at him.

 

 _eddie baby:_ you should take me somewhere

 

Richie smirks at Eddie’s bluntness. They’re about two months into this whole sugar daddy/baby thing and he couldn’t be happier. Eddie’s an absolute dream, and Richie can’t get enough of him.

 

 _daddy:_ oh? and where would my baby like to go?

 

 _eddie baby:_ I want you to take me to a party daddy. want u to show me off 

 

Richie smirks as he considers it. It’d mean going public with his relationship, and he’s not entirely sure he’s ready to throw Eddie to the wolves. It’s been the whole reason for all their dates being private. 

 

He rests his head back on the couch and stares up at the ceiling, weighing his options. He’s in the middle of a heated inner debate with himself when it hits him. The masquerade ball! In Richie’s opinion, it’s a cheesy event, but Beverly still drags him to it every year. It’d be the perfect way to test the waters with Eddie. 

 

 _daddy_ : im not sure i want to expose you to the papzz yet. although there’s an event where you wouldn’t have to show your face.

 

 _eddie baby_ : sounds suspiciously like a fetish club 

 

 _daddy_ : it’s a masquerade ball you little deviant 

 

 _eddie_   _baby_ : !!! sounds fun, you’ll have to tell me what to wear but i’m down 

 

 _daddy_ : great, and dw bev will dress us both. you’ll also have a plus one so feel free to bring along billiam 

 

 _eddie_   _baby_ : ok daddy

 

-

 

Eddie adjusts his position on Richie’s lap so his face is buried in his neck. Richie is sprawled out on his couch and his boyfriend? Fuck buddy? Sugar baby? took that as an invitation to crawl on top of him and breathe in his scent.

 

Richie squeezes Eddie’s hip tightly when the omega gets a little too enthusiastic about kissing at his neck. “Tread lightly, sweetheart,” Richie warns.

 

Eddie leans back to look at Richie’s face. “Don’t wanna,” he pouts.

 

“Hey, remember, you’re letting me be a gentleman and woo you before I rock your world,” Richie chides playfully.

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Never thought I’d want an alpha to have less self control around me,” he whines.

 

Richie gives him a predatory grin. If only Eddie knew how desperate Richie is to wreck him. But he knows it will be so much more fun to work up to it, to watch Eddie squirm, so desperate for something he’s never even had before. That, and Richie genuinely likes Eddie. He doesn’t want to give the impression that this is just a no-strings-attached sex arrangement. They haven’t really put a label on what they were, but Richie’s okay with that. He’s always been a go with the flow kinda guy.

 

Richie hums before responding. “I just wanna see you get a little more desperate for it, doll. Also gotta ease you into this type of thing.”

 

Eddie raises an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean? You planning on breaking out the whips and chains or something?” 

 

Richie makes sure to give him an amused and smug look.

 

Eddie’s eyes widen slightly in excitement. “You are a kinky bastard! I knew it! Tell me what you're into,” he demands.

 

Richie lightly runs his fingertips up and down Eddie’s arms. “Sure you don’t wanna talk about yours?” he teases.

 

“Who ever said I was into the BDSM scene?”

 

Richie gives him a pointed look. “You literally call me Daddy,” he says.

 

Eddie tilts his head. “But you’re literally my sugar daddy,” he says with such sincere innocence that it tests his self control.

 

“How ‘bout this, you give me a sex act or kink and I’ll tell you if I’ve done it before,” he compromises.

 

Eddie wastes no time. “Bondage?”

 

“Yup, that’s the most vanilla shit ever, babe.”

 

Eddie sticks his tongue out. “Role play?” 

 

Richie nods. 

 

Eddie’s cheeks flush slightly. “Ever hit someone?” 

 

Richie grins. “I mean I’m not throwing punches, but yes, definitely tried impact play,” he admits. 

 

“So you’re rough? Say mean things and stuff?,” Eddie says quietly, voice now with less of a cocky edge and gaze hungry.

 

Richie dips his thumbs under the hem of Eddie’s shirt and rubs at the bare skin of his hips. “Why? You wanna be roughed up, Eds? Pegged you as more of a praise kink guy than degradation,” he replies.

 

Eddie bites his lip. “Why can’t I have both?” 

 

Richie cups his face. “You can have whatever you like, baby boy.” 

 

Eddie flashes him a mischievous grin, like he’s already got a plan in place to have Richie wrapped around his little finger. Little does he know, Richie’s already whipped.

 

-

 

Eddie plops on the couch next to Bill, throwing his legs over the alpha’s lap.

 

“Sooooo,” Eddie drawls, causing Bill to look up from his book and raise an eyebrow. “How would you feel about going to a high-end Hollywood masquerade party?”

 

Bill gives him a surprised look. “So your sugar daddy’s finally taking you out in public?”

 

Eddie smiles. “Yup, and he wanted me to invite you. He wants to get to know you and to introduce his friends.”

 

Bill purses his lips. “Isn’t that something a boyfriend would do?”

 

Eddie swallows, looking away. “Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

 

Bill dog ears his page, which Eddie thinks should be considered a goddamn crime, and places the book on the coffee table. “Does he have boyfriend intentions?”

 

“Well, I mean, he treats me like a hell of a lot more than a sugar baby. He hasn’t even fucked me yet, says he doesn’t wanna rush me,” Eddie reveals.

 

“Oh, wow. Well, that’s surprising,” Bill admits, pausing before he speaks again. “Still, I don’t want you to get your heart broken.”

 

“Don’t worry, Billy,” Eddie assures, “You can give him shovel talk at the party.”

 

Bill grins. “Good point. Also, your boyfriend is gonna have to buy me a suit too,” he points out.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be getting dressed by the best fashion designer in New York,” he replies.

 

-

 

Eddie seems to be nearly vibrating with the excitement of it all. Richie thinks it’s quite adorable. In fact, everything about Eddie’s breathtaking. Beverly really bought out all his assets, from the form fitting dress pants to the pale floral-patterned blazer. It’s the baby pink mask that ties it all together. Richie swears Eddie’s eyes shine brighter than the diamonds adorning the mask. God, he has it bad.

 

But he can’t complain—not only does he get to see Eddie dressed to the nines, but he’s also meeting Eddie’s adoptive brother. Richie has a feeling Eddie’s childhood must’ve been rough, because the only part of the story he knows is that Eddie was emancipated from his mother at fifteen and adopted by his best friend’s family. 

 

Bill is way more relaxed than Richie expects, and at the same time very much a typical alpha. Richie’s probably got two inches on him, but Bill has a raw protective look in his eyes that screams alpha. He’s actually pretty glad Eddie has someone like Bill in his life, especially because that’s where the laid back part of Bill’s personality comes into play. It takes one sniff to understand that Bill and Eddie have a familial bond and one look to see that Bill would rip of someone’s head off if they hurt Eddie. So, it’s a surprise to him that Bill doesn’t hover over his smaller friend like a stereotypical alpha.

 

In fact, when Eddie gets catcalled on the walk there, Bill throws a dirty look at the culprits but doesn’t say anything. Apparently he already knows what’s coming. Before Richie can even open his mouth Eddie’s turning on his heel, walking back as he stares the leering alphas down and cusses them out. Ironically, it’s Bill that’s holding Eddie back when once of the alphas suggests he be leashed.

 

Bill says something next to him, pulling him from his thoughts. 

 

“Come again?” 

 

“I said I’m gonna skip the shovel talk because I can guarantee that whatever Eddie does to you if you break his heart will be a helluva lot worse and creative than whatever I’d come up with,” Bill says, tone light and teasing. While Bill’s keeping the conversation friendly, Richie can detect the underlying threat in his words. He gets feeling that Bill Denbrough’s loved ones are not to be trifled with. 

 

Richie looks fondly at where Eddie’s happily spinning around the dance floor with Bev.

 

“I will humbly accept whatever punishment he deems fit,” he replies.

 

Bill gives him a soft smile. “Listen, I think you’re a good guy, Rich, but I need you to know that Eddie grew up in a  _very_  sheltered household.  I’m talking Munchausen syndrome by proxy shit,” he explains. “He’ll tell you everything when he’s ready, but you need to know that he’ll have a hard time going into a physical relationship without catching feelings, and that boy loves with his everything.”

 

Richie doesn’t hesitate to answer. “Don’t worry, I’m already way in over my head. Boy’s got me whipped, and the ball’s in his court,” he assures him.

 

Bill smirks. “That’s my Eddie,” he muses.

 

-

 

Richie ignores the not-so-subtle people taking pictures of him and Eddie as they sway back and forth to one of the slower songs that’s been played throughout the night. 

 

Richie’s confident that no one will be able to identify Eddie with the mask so he worries little about the nosey party goers.

 

Eddie hums contently and lays his head against Richie's chest. 

 

“I kinda adore you,” Eddie says, almost dreamily, and Richie’s pretty sure he’s having heart palpitations.

 

“I’ve never felt more blessed in my life,” he says sincerely. “Also, the feeling is mutual.”

 

Eddie tilts his head up to look Richie in the eyes. His smile is so bright and genuine that Richie leans down to place a kiss on his lips.

 

 

-

 

All seven of them are sitting in a circle on Beverly and Ben’s living room floor. They’re surrounded by various snacks, drinks and most importantly: cards from Cards Against Humanity. As the Card Czar, Richie has to pick the best combo and he only has one more to read out. The black card reads “blank: kid tested, mother approved.”

 

Richie picks up the last white card from the round and barely contains his laughter. “The Oedipus Complex: kid tested, mother approved.”

 

All seven of them break into infectious laughter. Stan even snorts, meaning his laugh is truly genuine. Richie’s doesn’t stop until his ribs hurt. 

 

“Alright, whose card was that?” he asks.

 

Bill gives a sly grin and raises his hand. Richie passes him the black card. 

 

Between the huge post-laughter smiles they’re all sporting and the overwhelmingly comfortable atmosphere, it suddenly hits him how well they all get along.

 

He, Beverly, Ben, Stan, and Mike have all been best friends since elementary school and they’d even all attended the same performing arts high school. No one’s ever been able to blend so seamlessly into their group like Eddie and Bill have. 

 

He thinks fondly back to the interview that officially branded their tight-knit group.

_“So, Richie, people have noticed you tend to hang out with the same group of people. They’re all well known in their own fields, but none of them are as large a public figure as you. Why don’t you ever hang out with people of your own social standing?” the talk show hostess asks._

_Richie’s smile twitches slightly, but he doesn’t give away how much the question annoys him. “Well, once a loser, always a loser, y’know? The Losers’ Club has gotta stick together,” he answers._

_She arches an eyebrow. “The Losers’ Club?”_

_Richie chuckles. “Bit of an inside joke, I suppose. The five of us all met in elementary school and growing up in a small, conservative town, we weren’t the most popular kids. Our group consisted of a black kid, a Jew, a poor girl, a fat kid, and I was even more of a bug-eyed, buck-toothed antagonistic fool than I am now. We were at the bottom of the totem pole. The losers, if you will—or at least that’s what we were called. So we made it our own. Started calling ourselves the Losers’ Club,” he explains._

_“That’s bold, but bit self-deprecating, don’t you think?”_

_Richie shrugs. “It’s about taking the power away from the people that hurt you. It’s like how marginalized groups reclaim slurs and make them their own. Of course, our situation is a bit different, but the concept is the same. It’s not the case in every situation, but when you have the chance to take away even just a little bit of the power from your abusers it’s not something you can pass up,” he says._

_People in the audience clap and cheer to express their agreement. Richie gives them a dazzling smile._

_From then on their little friend group was referred to as the Losers’ Club in the media._

 

The sound of Mike’s deep voice reading out the next card is enough to pull him from his thoughts. Eddie leans his head on his chest and Richie takes the opportunity to throw an arm around his shoulder and pull him close. 

 

Everything felt right. 

 

-

 

It took Richie about two minutes to realize what was going on the first time Eddie hit subspace. He knew omegas had an easier time finding it, but he’d barely touched him.

 

But then Richie remembers how Eddie grew up sheltered and ignorant to alpha scent that wasn’t Bill’s.

 

He remembers hearing Eddie whine desperately as Richie kissed his jaw, and when the alpha pulled back he’d been surprised to see the tantalizing look of an omega in subspace. His inner alpha hummed in satisfaction. It was a sign of Eddie’s trust. 

 

Now they’re in a similar situation, although this time Eddie’s on his knees. Eddie hums in satisfaction and Richie leans back and holds Eddie’s head in his hands, pleased by how small the younger boy looks below him. 

 

“Oh, my sweet boy, you really are just perfect, aren’t you?”

 

Richie knows Eddie’s never had contact with an alpha, but his reaction screams more than touch-starved. He tears up slightly, rutting against Richie’s thigh and nuzzling his hip bone. The omega purrs and happily drags his bottom lip against the hard line of Richie’s cock through his boxers. 

 

“Want you to take care of me, daddy,” he murmurs.

 

It’s what Eddie called being dommed, being allowed to slip into his space and turn off his brain for a little while. 

 

“Course, baby, what does my good boy want?” 

 

Eddie’s cheeks flush slightly. “Want you to use my mouth,” he whispers, “but need you to show me, don’t know how.”

 

Richie’s suddenly very reminded that Eddie’s never made it past making out.

 

He gives the omega a fond look before bending down and picking him up. He places the smaller boy on the middle of the mattress. He gives Richie a shy look as the alpha pulls off his boxers. He’s stunning. The oversized sleep shirt slips off his shoulder, showing off his collar bone and tempting Richie. More distracting, the shirt just covers the tops of Eddie’s thighs. Underneath, as Richie had recently learned, are pristine white lace panties because apparently, Eddie commonly wears lingerie.

 

Richie situates himself on the bed, back against the headboard and legs spread. He tugs Eddie forward so the smaller boy is in between them. 

 

Eddie presses a heated kiss on Richie’s lips before settling on his stomach between his legs. He looks up at the alpha eagerly, and Richie realizes he’s waiting for instruction. 

 

Richie grabs a fistful of Eddie’s hair and guides his wet mouth to the tip of his cock. Richie inhales sharply as Eddie wraps his pink lips around his head and gently sucks. He doesn’t avert his gaze, staring up at Richie with those irresistible Bambi eyes.

 

“There ya go, baby boy, keep using that pretty little mouth, move your tongue around,” he encourages.

 

The reaction is immediate. Suddenly, Eddie’s tongue is swirling around the tip before he hallows his cheeks and sucks.

 

“Good boy,” he praises and Eddie whimpers around his cock.

 

Eddie pops off his cock and sucks in a breath. “More,” he says, “want you to make me take more.”

 

“Oh, what a good little omega,” he coos, “always hungry for more.”

 

He drags Eddie onto his cock again and forces him to take more than half his length. The omega gags slightly but doesn’t complain, swallowing around Richie’s cock eagerly.

 

He reaches forward and cups Eddie’s jaw with both hands and quickly finds a steady rhythm as he gently fucks into his mouth.

 

“So good for me,” he moans. “Take it so well don’t you, baby?” he coos, forcing Eddie’s head down further. “There you go, sweet boy, take more of it.”

 

Eddie takes more of his cock than Richie was expecting, showing that he definitely has no problem controlling gag reflex. He moans softly as he continues thrusting into Eddie’s mouth.

 

He looks down at Eddie’s eyes again and knows he won’t last long. The little omega’s eyes are completely glazed over as he obediently takes what Richie gives him.

 

“I’m close,” Richie warns.

 

Eddie mewls around his cock excitedly, looking up at Richie hopefully.

 

That’s all he needs to push him over the edge. He holds Eddie’s head in place as he comes down his throat.

 

Eddie swallows around him several times. “Good boy, swallow all of it,” he instructs.

 

Eddie pops off his cock, giving it a few broad licks to clean it off. Richie groans and doesn’t hesitate to pull the smaller boy into his lap.

 

“You want me to get you off?”

 

Eddie shakes his head. “Just, just…” he trails off, desperately rubbing himself against Richie’s leg.

 

It only takes a mere handful of seconds of Eddie rutting against him like a puppy before he comes in his panties. Richie can practically smell the slick dripping down his thighs. 

 

Eddie sighs contently and presses a kiss over Richie’s scent glands. 

 

“I swear, you’re a dream,” Richie declares, holding the omega closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY GUESS. if u follow me on tumblr u prob already know ive been sick the past like 6 fuckig weeks and am struggling w my shit immune system. my tumblr was also deleted for bit :)))))) tay is also real busy w work so i wrote this chapter, my wife will be back for chap 3! 
> 
> anyway your comments are my life force and what keeps me going  
> my tumblr- happytreasure  
> tays-derrylossers

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS FINALLY!!!! AHHH i'm so incredibly excited for this bc yall really hyped it up so i hope it lives up to the talk
> 
> anyway comments are more than appreciated as well as feedback!!!
> 
> eddies pov was written by taylor @derrylossers on tumblr and richie's was by kai @happytreasure


End file.
